Daughter of the Western Lands
by Prongs2591
Summary: Princess of the Western Lands. That is an awfully big title for the young daughter of the Demon Lord,InuTaisho.I am horrible at summaries,much better inside.I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.
1. Prolouge: A Father's Love

** Daughter of the Western Lands**

Prologue

Late one night, over five-hundred years ago, guards paced alertly around a large castle, protecting it and all of its inhabitants. Inside

this mighty castle slept a young girl no more than three years of age, the daughter of the powerful demon lord Inu-Taisho. She turned over

and mumbled softly in her sleep. From the doorway the silhouette of her father could be seen, smiling softly as he looked at his youngest

child and only daughter. He knew what lay in store for her, how beautiful and magnificent she would become. She would bring peace to

the long and bloody demonic war raging around them. But for now, let her sleep, he thought.

"Good night my little one, good night Setsuko," he whispered as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening

Chapter 2

Twelve years later Setsuko was awoken to a loud banging at her door.

"Yo, twerp, wake up! It's time for breakfast! Father and Sesshomaru are waiting and I'm hungry!"

"Fine I'm up!" she yelled at her older brother Inuyasha. "Give me a second!"

As she rolled out of bed and grabbed her kimono she mumbled softly to herself, "Stupid Inuyasha waking me up like that, father and Sesshomaru never do…" During the past years Setsuko had lost almost all of her childhood features. She was tall with wavy silver-white hair and amber eyes. A single jagged purple stripe adorned each side of her face, just like her father's. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and left for breakfast.

In the dining hall a magnificent breakfast had been laid out, but seeing as Setsuko was late, no one had begun to eat. The demon lord InuTaisho was seated at the head of the table, Inuyasha on his left and Sesshomaru, the eldest brother, to his right.

"Well, it took you long enough didn't it." Inuyasha said as Setsuko glared at him.

"Shut up half-breed." Sesshomaru retorted." Your opinion does not count here."

"Hey! You always take her side, just because she's a full-demon!"

"That fact is simple, she has purer blood."

Setsuko laughed silently to herself. Her two brothers always fought with each other, even if they did get along pretty well with her. At the far end of the table she could see her father rubbing his temples mumbling something that distinctly looked like 'Why me'.

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha!" he yelled above their bickering, they stopped fighting almost instantly. "That's better. As you know the winter solstice ball is tonight and I hope you will act like a part of the royal family, not like the hooligans you where last year. That is directed toward you two, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. That was an embarrassment to this court and region. Princes of the Western Lands do not draw their swords on each one another because of and argument over, oh what was it, if pork is better than beef! I expect you to act your age!" At the end of his speech InuTaisho added a growl for emphasis, a relic of his dog-demon heritage. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seemed to get the picture, even if Sesshomaru had little to no reaction. Setsuko's two brothers were always being told off for something. But she was as Inuyasha said "daddy's little girl" and as a result was almost never on the receiving end of her father's wrath.

"Setsuko"

"Yes, father?"

"Meet me outside on the training ground in one hour, you need to continue training in your true form"


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Dog Demon

Chapter 3

One hour later Setsuko stood facing her father on the frozen training ground, shivering in the cold winter air as her taught about the purpose of her true form.

"Your true form will allow you to fight enemies that cannot be defeated by your sword alone," he said. "If you can successfully harness the energy inside your body you can attack using the same power your sword granted you without it. It also grants you much more stamina in battle. To achieve this you need to concentrate on the form you which to acquire, whether it is human or dog, for example..." Suddenly, before her eyes her father turned into a magnificent pure white dog. He had red eyes with blue pupils, and a long flowing mane of silver hair coming from his shoulders. Similar tufts of hair were on his ankles and a purple V adorned either side of his face near his mouth. He stood over forty-feet tall, which made him even more intimidating. "Now you try my little one, remember concentrate on the form you wish to achieve."

Setsuko closed her eyes and focused all of her energy on the image of a giant white dog. She felt a strange woozy feeling in her legs and arms. Upon opening her eyes, the ground was twenty feet below her. She had turned into her true form for the first time in her life. She was about half the size of her father and much more daintily built, there was not as much fur coming form her shoulders and her ears and tail were longer and much less fluffy. She had the same markings around her mouth as her father, but she had a long purple stripe above her eyes and a small one below them. (A/N if anyone has seen the pics of Sesshomaru's mother from the manga, she looks sort of like that)As her father changed back into his original form, she followed.

"Well done little one, and don't worry about being small, you'll grow in time. Someday I will have you duel with Sesshomaru, but not until you are ready. Now go and get ready for the ball, the guests will be arriving soon." He said with a smile.

"Thank you father," Setsuko replied. If she still had her tail it would be wagging, her father's praise was not given often.


	4. Chapter 4: The Solstice Ball

Chapter 4

Late that night when the guests had started to arrive, Setsuko stood with her father and two brothers to greet them. The ballroom looked amazing; the decorators had really outdone themselves. This was one of the few times that others were allowed inside the castle, her father had made many enemies. Many demons had already arrived, along with some human lords who were looking around with nervous expressions.

"Hello Master Kayo, what a pleasure to see you again," InuTaisho said to a stately dragon demon, "it's been a while."

"The pleasure is mine, my lord," he said with a bow, "It is a privilege to be in your grand palace once more. Your family has grown up quite a bit since the last time I saw them. This beautiful young lady was only an infant!" He smiled at Setsuko. "Well, until later." The demon took another bow and left.

"Father, who was that man?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You may know him better as General Kayo; he fought as a general in my army during the battle with the panther demon tribe. I was very thankful to have him fighting alongside me. He is a powerful adversary and a loyal friend."

By this time all of the guests had arrived and the royal family made their way toward the thrones at the end of the room. InuTaisho's was the largest and in the center, Sesshomaru was on his right, Inuyasha to the left and Setsuko on Sesshomaru's right. Below them the dancers whirled around the ballroom. Lady's were dressed in their finest kimonos, all with intricate and beautiful patterns. A young demon around Setsuko's age acceded the stairs to the thrones and approached the demon lord. He was a wolf demon and had long black hair that was tied back gracefully in a ponytail. There ware two stripes on each side of his face and one on each side of his neck. The kimono he wore was made of the finest material. The boy also had an air of confidence about him, even in front of InuTaisho. He bowed and said.

"My lord, I am Makoto, son of Lord Taro of the Northern Lands. My father was not able to attend your fine ball and sent me in his stead. He sends his greetings and apologies. I would also like to ask you beautiful daughter for a dance," he grinned at Setsuko as she blushed slightly. InuTaisho scowled at the young boy. He did not trust anyone with his daughter, much less a boy.

"You may, but" he added with a slight growl, "don't try anything or I assure you, you will not live to see tomorrow."

"Thank You my lord." Makoto said completely unphased as he bowed again and offered his arm to Setsuko. She took it and they descended down the stairs. She could feel her father's eyes following them. Carefully watching Makoto's every move. She had little doubt he would fulfill his promise if necessary.

"It is very nice to meet you Lady Setsuko; you seem to be the pride of your family, considering the way your father and two brothers are looking at me." Setsuko glanced up at her family, Makoto was right, he had now caught the attention of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and they were watching him intently along with her father.

She giggled,"Well father was always very protective."

"I can see that, and I hope not to get on his bad side, from what I've heard, his enemies do not live very long. Tales of his power are often told throughout my kingdom."

"It is true he is very powerful, but he is also very kind. Even if he may seem a little rough at times. It is the same way with my brothers."

As they reached the dance floor, Makoto put one arm around Setsuko's waist and took her hand in the other. A slow waltz started and he led her around the dance floor. He was a very gentle and graceful dancer and Setsuko had to admit he was quite handsome. When the waltz was finished he kissed her hand and led her back to the thrones, when they reached her father Makoto bowed low and said.

"Thank you my lord, it was an honor to get to know your daughter, I look forward to meeting her again."

InuTaisho responded with a curt nod. No matter how charming this boy was he still didn't trust him. Makoto smiled at Setsuko as he descended down the stairs and disappeared in the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5: Makoto the Traitor

Chapter 5

That night, after all of the guests had left and the castle was asleep, a dark figure snuck around the sides of the castle, inspecting every nook and cranny for weakness, it was Makoto. His plan had been carried out well. He had been able to get in to the royal ball without suspicion and relatively gain the trust of the demon lord. InuTaisho was a powerful enemy and not to be underestimated. But his father had a plan to ambush the palace and kill the royal family. Lord Taro would become the most powerful being in all of Japan. The girl may live though, if she agreed to become Makoto's bride. But he doubted it, she seemed extremely loyal to her family. The girl's death would be a shame, she was very beautiful, but oh well. A shrill whistle resounded through the air. His father and army were calling him. Makoto quickly snuck over the castle walls, out of sight of the guards and hurried to meet his father.

The wolf demon lord was on the crest of a hill, atop a mighty grey charger. Makoto knelt in front of his father and waited for him to speak. The charger snorted and stamped his foot in the cold snow. The winter wind blew about Makoto as he waited patiently. Lord Taro was a powerful demon, much like his young son, with the air of one who expected to be obeyed.

"What news do you bring my son?" he asked.

Makoto stood to face his father and said, "I was able to infiltrate the castle and my plan was carried out perfectly. I suggest that we attack the northern wall of the castle. All sides of the castle are strong but this one is the least protected."

"What about the royal family?"

"Lord InuTaisho has three children, two sons and one daughter. The two sons, Lords Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, are around the same age. They are admirable fighters and are very protective of their younger sister, even if they do not get along especially well with each other. The daughter, Lady Setsuko, is just as you said she would be. She is very beautiful and would make a wonderful bride, but she is very loyal and I doubt she would come without a fight. Then there is the demon lord InuTaisho himself. He is very powerful, and not to be underestimated. "

"The royal family will fall tomorrow. The girl's death will be a shame. Your part of the plan has been carried out. Well done my son, now go and prepare the army, we attack at first light." Lord Taro looked up toward the stars, tomorrow his greatest enemy would fall.

As Makoto hurried down the hill toward the awaiting army he thought he heard a rustling in the bushes, but thought nothing more of it. Unbeknownst to him, as soon as he was gone, a dark figure emerged and ran toward Lord InuTaisho's castle.

----------------------------------------------------------

"So what you say is true? "

"Yes my lord, Lord Taro will attack at dawn. He plans to kill the entire royal family and he wants to kidnap Princess Setsuko as a bride for his son, if she refuses, she dies."

InuTaisho scowled, no one would harm his family, not while he was still around. "Inform my generals and ready the troops for battle. Rouse the castle and tell Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Setsuko to put their armor on and meet me in the throne room as soon as possible. Also, go to the armory and bring me the swords: Sounga, Tokijin, Tetsusaiga, and Sayana." The demon lord quickly strode down the dark hallway, his cape blowing behind him, leaving his distressed servant to carry out his orders.


	6. Chapter 6: Ready for Battle

Chapter 6

"Lady Setsuko! You must wake up! Your father needs to se you immediately! " A desperate handmaiden said as she tried to shake Setsuko awake.

"Five more minutes…" Setsuko said sleepily as she rolled over.

"Please…" The girl was about to give up when Sesshomaru stormed into the room, followed closely by Inuyasha. Both dressed in identical black body armor but Inuyasha's under armor was red and Sesshomaru's was white with cherry blossoms on the shoulder.

"Setsuko! Wake up! NOW!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"What…" She said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"The castle is about to be invaded by the wolf demon kingdom. Get your armor on; father wants us to meet him in the throne room. We will be waiting outside." Sesshomaru said as the two brothers left the room.

"My lady, do you need help?"

"No, thank you, I can manage by myself. Go and get to a safe place."

"Thank you my lady." The handmaiden said as she hurried over to the door and ran out.

Setsuko looked over to the corner of her bedroom. Where her pitch black armor glinted in the soft candlelight. There was a sinister look about it. She pulled her navy blue under armor over her head and hoisted the armor over her shoulders. She tied a silver belt around the armor and pulled her black boots over her feet. As she strapped the black plates around her arms and legs she thought that this was the first time she had ever been in battle, and she was scared. What if something happened to her family? What if she died? These thoughts clouded her mind as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail and walked out of her bedroom to find her brothers waiting for her. They smiled at her comfortingly, but sadly.

"We will always protect you, nothing will happen to you or any of us, we promise." Inuyasha said as he put her hand on her shoulder. Sesshomaru nodded curtly in agreement .Together the three siblings started down the long corridor to meet their father and their fates.


	7. Chapter 7: The Three Swords of Legend

Chapter 7

As the doors to the great throne room swung open, Lord InuTaisho could be seen standing in the dim candlelight, looking out over the expanse of his kingdom. Snow gleamed on the tops of the trees and the winter wind was whistling around the castle. InuTaisho has his arms clasped behind his back. His long silver hair was pulled back. His silver armor gleamed and created a sharp contrast to his pitch black under armor and cape. At his side were four swords. One, the tallest, had a large orb at the hilt and was surrounded by an evil aura. The one to the right was old and very beat up but it seemed to be hiding its true power. The next sword had a purple hilt and also generated an evil aura. The last one, the smallest, was a beautiful sword emblazoned with jewels. It had a very strange power about it that Setsuko could not quite put her finger on.

"Father?" she said quietly. InuTaisho turned around and smiled softly.

"My little one, I hoped that you would never have to grow up this quickly. A young princess should not be exposed to battle. But we need you, I hope you understand. Your brothers and I will always protect you."

"I understand father."

"Come over here, I have something to give you three."

"What is it father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Three powerful swords of legend, Tokijin, Tetsusaiga, and Sayana, to protect you in battle. I believe they will suit you very well." InuTaisho picked up the sword with the purple hilt. "Sesshomaru, your sword is Tokijin, it's most powerful attack is Dragon Strike. It was made from the fangs of a mind reading demon named Goshinki. Do not treat this sword lightly. It has abilities that even I do not know of. But I am confident that you will be able to handle it."

"Thank you father." Sesshomaru said as he took the sword and stepped back . As Inuyasha took his place, InuTaisho picked up the old , rusty sword from its place on the wall.

" Inuyasha your sword is the Tetsusaiga. It may look old and useless , but when the wielder has the desire to protect it transforms itself into a much larger size. Tetsusaiga was made with my own fang. It's most powerful attacks are the Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave. The Wind Scar can kill 100 demons in a single stroke and the Backlash Wave is capable of firing an enemies attack right back at him, with the added power of the Wind Scar." Inuyasha took the sword shell shocked and allowed Setsuko to take his place in front of their father. " Last but not least, my youngest, Setsuko, your sword is Sayana." He reached back and picked up the jeweled sword and placed it in Setsuko's hands.

" Wow, it's beautiful." She said quietly.

" Yes, it is, isn't it." her father said. " It is a sword of light ,made from the fangs of the dragon demon Ryoukoutsei. I thought it suited you well. Its attack is the Dragon Wing. This will allow you to unleash Ryukoutsei's power, no demon has ever stood up to it." He turned to face all of his children. " Use these swords well, they will help you whenever you need them in battle."

Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. Instead of the rusty sword they all expected was a magnificent ,large sword, three times its original size, with a tuft of fur near the hilt.

" Father, what is that sword?" Inuyasha asked as he put the Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

InuTaisho frowned. " This is Sounga, a sword possessed by the spirit of a dragon from hell. It is extremely powerful, but very evil. Countless of people died at its hand before I seized it. If it were ever to fall into the wrong hands again, the world would see certain doom. I will be using it in the upcoming battle." He pulled out a map and rolled it out on the table. On it was the layout of the entire kingdom surrounding the castle. " According to our scout, Lord Taro's troops are camped somewhere along this river." He said as he pointed to a spot on the map. The river was nestled in a deep ravine surrounded by trees, a perfect place to hide an army. "The army is supposed to be several thousand strong and separated into three battalions. We will also separate into three. Sesshomaru, you will lead the right flank. Sneak around the back of the army and attack from behind, this should not be much trouble seeing as Taro does not know about our attack, just make sure you are not seen." He said as he glanced at his eldest son, who nodded. " Inuyasha, you will lead the left flank and attack from the left side. Setsuko, you will come with me and attack form the front. Understand?" He said. The siblings nodded. " All right, move out, Taro plans to attack at dawn, so be prepared, and be careful. Sesshomaru ,Inuyasha, best of luck."


	8. Chapter 8: The Dragon's Wing

Chapter 8: The Dragon's Wing

_a/n Hey sorry I have not updated for a while, major writers block and other stupid summer school assignments that needed to be finished…and thank you very much to my amazing friend Jessica who helped edit this chapter!_

As the sun rose over the kingdom Setsuko stood with her father on the edge of a cliff awaiting Lord Taro's army. A quiet stillness overtook them. Horses pranced in the restlessness of the dawning day. She turned to look at her father. His face was emotionless, observing. Sounga was fastened around his waist, Sayana around hers. Down below her sounds of conflict could be heard as the two armies began to fight. Swords clashed and the screams of men and demons could be heard. Setsuko winced. InuTaisho placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's parts have been carried out well. Be prepared, ours is next." He turned to one of his generals. "Ready the archers."

"Yes my lord, we are prepared to follow you to the end."

InuTaisho inclined his head "Thank you, your loyalty is appreciated."

The general turned and shouted to the army "Archers at the ready! Pick your targets carefully! Aim! Fire!" Arrows whizzed over Setsuko's head. Below her, screams could be heard as they hit their targets. Lord Taro's army fell but they continued to gain ground toward InuTaisho's remaining army. The wolf demon lord was in the lead, Makoto with him. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha appeared by Setsuko's side, panting. Their armies joining their father's.

"Their numbers are great father, but we were able to eliminate many of them" Sesshomaru said.

"Well done my sons, Sesshomaru, you and Inuyasha are to stay by your sister's side, no matter what happens to me or the army, she needs your protection."

"Yes father." They replied. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru and InuTaisho transformed. Setsuko followed her father and elder brother's example and came up to join them on the edge of the cliff. Inuyasha jumped to stand in-between her shoulders, sword drawn. The battle raged on below them, many soldiers had died on both sides, the casualties amounting more by the second.

Behind them, approaching hoof beats could be heard in the snow. InuTaisho turned quickly and stood in protectively front of his daughter. Inuyasha jumped from his place at Setsuko's shoulders to stand at his father's feet. Sesshomaru growled, his hackles raised, baring his long white teeth at the approaching figures. Lord Taro made his way up the hill with his son and five other soldiers, chuckling softly.

"So Lord InuTaisho, are you ready to surrender? Or shall I just finish off your army and move on to take your lands by force?"

"My eyes may be deceiving me, but your army seems to be the one losing this battle. If you value your life, I suggest you retreat now."

"Ah, but you wouldn't want anything to happen to your family now do you? It would be a shame." Lord Taro said with a smirk. "My son, Makoto, desires to take Princess Setsuko as a bride. It would be easy enough to eliminate both you and your sons."

Now it was InuTaisho's turn to smile, his lips curling into a wicked smile, as he growled. "You greatly underestimate my power Taro! Do you really think that it would be that easy to eliminate us! I have powers that you couldn't even imagine!" his voice softened into a deadly whisper. "Now I will say it once more…go home."

Setsuko stepped from behind the protective form of her father, facing Makoto, who seemed slightly unnerved by the twenty foot dog towering over him.

"And you, you traitor! I can't believe I actually trusted you! I would never betray my family and I would never marry you!" she said, hot breath hitting his face. But Makoto seemed to have regained his composure despite her presence and smirked.

"Well then princess, prepare to die..."

"You are in no position…" but the words were lost in her mouth. Makoto's eyes started to glow a demonic red and his pupils changed from a dark brown to pitch black. His face grew longer and narrowed. A whirlwind of air surrounded him, when it cleared, a large wolf stood in his place. He stood slightly taller that Setsuko, but stocker and much less elegant. His fur was pitch black with hints of brown. He growled, raised his hackles and said "Well come at me then princess, or are you too afraid?"

Setsuko felt rage boil up inside her, that rage turned into a white ball of energy that formed inside her mouth. Without knowing exactly what she was doing, she aimed and fired at Makoto, who easily jumped out of the way, laughing.

"Is that really the best you've got? I expected more!"

Slightly disheartened, Setsuko looked back toward her father and older brothers. Her father was battling Lord Taro, who had also transformed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were taking care of Taro's troops. Makoto took her momentary distraction to his advantage and rammed her in the side, sending her flying into the snow with a yelp. Makoto put his paw on her neck and held it there pushing her deeper into the snow, laughing. Setsuko grimaced in pain but she turned to face him. Another ball of light forming in her mouth, except this time as she fired a large silver dragon appeared. Setsuko barely had time to see Makoto's shocked expression before it turned and overcame him, throwing him onto the ground behind her. His fur was singed slightly and he was unconscious. Lord Taro and his remaining army had fled from battle; their retreating forms could be seen in the distance. Makoto had been left behind; his own father abandoning him.

"Well done Setsuko, you just mastered the Dragons Wing. And you won your first battle. Now go back to the castle and get some rest, you deserve it." Her father said as he came up behind her.

"What about Makoto, we just can't leave him out here in the snow."

"I'll get some soldiers to escort him back to the dungeon after he transforms back. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I are going to patrol the boarders to see if there are any stragglers. Get back to the castle and stay there until we get back. Well done, little one."

As her father turned and walked toward her brothers Setsuko transformed back into her human form and took another look at Makoto. She could not help but feel a little sorry for him. Setsuko was exhausted; she turned toward the castle and her awaiting bed.


End file.
